Adiós
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Kyoko se ha convertido en una gran estrella muy reconocida, pero pesé a su profesionalidad su vida se ha vuelto una mascara de actuación, mientras oculta el anhelo por aquello que perdió.


**Skip Beat!**

 **.**

 **Adiós.**

 **.**

 _Skip Beat! No me pertenece, es de Nakamura-sádica-sensei, y mi síndrome de abstinencia de Ren me está golpeando duro._

 **.**

 **Capítulo único.**

Kyouko era una actriz sumamente reconocida en Asía y comenzaba a serlo en el mundo. Desde los dieciséis años había participado en varios proyectos en su natal Japón, su carrera estaba más que consolidada, aunque siempre había llamado la atención su nula vida amorosa.

Hubo un tiempo en que los rumores dijeron que ella estuvo saliendo con el famosísimo actor Tsuruga Ren, quien fue su sempai cuando ella ingreso al mundo del espectáculo. Pero eso nunca fue confirmado y que el reconocido y amado actor japonés de pronto se retirara de su carrera para desaparecer hizo todo para desestimar cualquier rumor entre ambos.

Y ahí se encontraba Kyouko a sus treinta años, en Corea galardonada por su papel en su última película. La prestigiosa entrega de premios estaba a rebosar del talento asiático y él, aquel hombre que robo su corazón a sus diecisiete años seguía resaltado como nunca entre la multitud. Hubiera querido ignorar su presencia, mantenerse en la oscuridad de quien era, pero hacía años que sabía de él.

Los cuchicheos habían sido falsos, ella nunca había tenido un idilio con Tsuruga Ren, ella no permitió que sucediera, aunque él estuvo cortejándola desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo atrás, cuando él se sinceró con su verdad, con el pasado común que tenían, ella no logro perdonarlo. Le acusó de ser peor que su amigo de la infancia, lo acuso de burlarse de ella y le pidió que la dejara, que jamás la buscara. Intento, los cielos saben que lo hizo, él continuaba buscándola de forma discreta, interceptándola para hablar, mandando flores a su casa. Pero ella estuvo ciega, negada a escuchar y cuando menos espero él tiempo había pasado y un día solo se enteró... él se retiraba, dejaba el mundo del espectáculo y se marchaba. Y aun en el rechazo él pensó en ella, dejo todo lo que Tsuruga Ren tenía, el departamento, las regalías e incluso el coche deportivo, como una herencia en vida.

Lloró, tan amargamente como su pecho dolía, su cuerpo se debilito, respirar se volvió un trabajo casi imposible. No lo creía, él se había ido a causa de ella. En su última carta pedía disculpas nuevamente, hablaba sobre un muchacho joven que tenía un sueño pero estaba frustrado y solo, que crecía perdido y tomo el camino equivocado. Hablo sobre la neutralidad de su vida hasta que ella fue la luz que dio vida a la oscuridad que lo envolvía, su alegría, su corazón.

Ella esperó a que él regresara algún día, pero el tiempo pasaba, los años le hacían madurar y no había señal de él. Cuando su orgullo se rindió y pregunto al presidente LME por él, este le dijo dónde estaba. Ren continúo su carrera, con otro nombre artístico, con otra apariencia y en otro país.

Un par de años después de seguir su carrera la estocada final llego a su corazón, él anunciaba su romance, su matrimonio con una actriz. A la distancia vio como él triunfaba en su sueño, como seguía viviendo y luchando, incluso había ganado un Oscar. Y ahora por primera vez en una década se volvían a encontrar.

—Te ves hermosa —dijo él en japonés.

—También tú —respondió ella torpemente—. Felicidades por tus premios.

—Gracias —dijo él con la sonrisa angelical que siempre le hizo débiles las rodillas—. Me alegro que nos encontremos aquí, ya que tú por mucho tiempo fuiste mi inspiración.

Las palabras quedaron ahogadas en su garganta, ¿cómo debía responder a eso? Era una clara despedida, "fuiste", en pasado, una conjugación de tiempo tan dolorosa, el tiempo se había perdido por su orgullo y su miedo, él había caminando más y más lejos mientras ella solo se había escondido, había aprendido a amar pero no a ser amada, al menos no por ser ella misma. Su vida era tan falsa como lo fue la de Tsuruga Ren, una máscara de profesionalidad, amabilidad y talento que mantenía al mundo a la distancia de un brazo, engañándolos, haciéndoles sentir importantes en su vida, aparentando ser alguien social, pero al final de la jornada llegaba sola a un departamento vacío.

—Hola querida —la voz de Ren le saco de sus reflexiones—, quisiera presentarte a alguien de quien te hablé tanto... Mogami Kyoko, ella es mi Kim, mi esposa.

El estómago de Kyoko se oprimo, estaba segura que el sonido de su corazón roto se había escuchado por todo el lugar. Sin embargo acostumbrada ya a ese mundo de humos y espejos en su rostro se recompuso una sonrisa mientras estiraba su mano dispuesta a saludar a la recién llegada.

No era una mujer increíblemente hermosa, era bella, pero no era tan impactante como cualquiera hubiera esperado para la esposa de Tsuruga Ren, para lo que ella esperaba que se necesitaba para ocupar tal lugar. Sus ojos eran pequeños y sus mejillas redondeadas, tenía una gran y honesta sonrisa, su cabello oscuro peinado hacia un lado dejando ver su cuello y hombros. Tampoco era muy alta, tal vez solo unos centímetros más que ella, su cuerpo estaba redondeado, pero no parecía su figura original, era más por el abultado vientre que mostraba alegremente.

—Encantada de conocerte —dijo suavemente con un japonés torpe.

—Por favor no se moleste —respondió Kyoko en inglés.

—Gracias —insistió en japonés—. Pero es agradable practicar con alguien más.

Quien alguna vez fue Tsuruga Ren estaba por decir algo, pero entonces un miembro del staff llego improvisadamente arrastrándolo lejos de las mujeres. Kyoko observo angustiada y con torpeza como quedaba sola con la mujer embarazada del hombre que había amado por la mitad de su vida. Si no estuviera en público se acurrucaría para llorar, pero toda una vida de entrenamiento la ayudaban a mantener la apariencia.

Una última mirada al actor Kyoko se percató de algo que ya sabía, él no usaba lentillas más, si bien mantenía su cabello oscuro, sus ojos ahora mostraban su color natural, los bellos ojos de "Corn".

—Esta muy feliz de encontrarte aquí —dijo la mujer en inglés. Kyoko dudo un poco antes de responder.

—¿Y no te molesta? —para su sorpresa la mujer negó con un guiño de su cabeza.

—Hubo un tiempo cuando te odie —expresó con franqueza—. Yo recién lo conocí en un drama, tenía poco tiempo que había ingresado en la industria... al menos en esta industria. Él era hermoso, educado, trabajado y terriblemente triste, recuerdo que me dije a mi misma que deseaba ser quien diera vida a esos ojos tristes.

—Me alegro que lo consiguieras —Kyoko lo manifiesto con honestidad, se odiaba a si misma por haber roto el corazón de Ren y el suyo sea de paso—. Él se ve muy feliz... y felicidades a ambos por su futuro bebé.

—Gracias —la mujer dijo soñadora, mientras acariciaba su vientre—. Pero no fue fácil, fue un largo tiempo antes de que estuviera preparado para abrir su corazón, primero me convertí en su amiga y confidente —ella soltó una pequeña risa—. Debo confesar que unos años atrás no sería amable contigo, te odiaba, ya que él te amaba tanto, hablaba de ti hasta el hartazgo y yo no entendía como una persona era capaz de romper el corazón de un hombre así. Sin embargo hablar y hablar exorcizo su corazón... él siempre va a amarte, yo estoy segura que hay un lugar en su corazón que siempre te pertenecerá y lo acepto, fuiste importante en su vida, marcaste un antes y después. Estoy segura que él espera que un día tú encuentres la felicidad como él, que vivas y disfrutes.

—Yo... —estaba avergonzada, no sabía que decir a sus palabras.

—No te preocupes, tú debes tener tus razones, son tus sentimientos, por favor vívelos y sigue adelante.

La mujer embarazada era de su edad, una actriz que estaba en crecimiento y se había casado con un hombre que saltaba a la fama internacional como la espuma. Pero la madurez de sus sentimientos eran tan diferentes, mientras ella se había amargado ocultando sus sentimientos, esta mujer había guiado a Ren a la luz tras haberlo sumergido en la oscuridad de su rechazo.

 **.**

—Hay tanta gente que debo agradecer —dijo Ren—. A mi amada esposa que ha sido un apoyo en mi fracaso, un impulso en mis temores y una magnifica compañera en la alegría. Quiero agradecer a mi manager quien acepto trabajar pesé a mi falta de nombre o mi nacionalidad extranjera, al público que me acogió y abrió sus puertas. Pero también a Takarada Lory de presidente Lory's Majestic Entertainment la empresa de talentos más importante de Japón, a Kyouko una magnifica actriz que tuve el placer de conocer y considerar amiga... y a mis padres a quien este noche aprovecho para honrar haciendo publico mi nombre... Hizuri Kuon.

Los medios enloquecieron, durante meses la presa dio un seguimiento exhaustivo a la vida de Hizuri Kuon, Kyouko fue acosada para que hablara sobre su historia con el actor "Ren" en Corea del Sur, con Tsuruga Ren en Japón y Hizuri Kuon en Estados Unidos. En el tiempo una revisa famosa publico una entrevista exclusiva donde el hijo prodigo explicaba sus razones para marchar de un país a otro, sus problemas en la adolescencia, la trágica muerte, su camino sin sentido en Japón y finalmente su arribo a Corea. Hablo de ella, de Kyoko en la entrevista, aunque nunca dijo su nombre muchos leyeron entre líneas que se trataba de la actriz, la mujer que había roto su corazón con su rechazo.

Lory como un excelente empleador y un hombre sensible capaz de leer a la gente, dio a Kyoko un tiempo libre, lo suficiente para que ella pudiera llorar la perdida, para que ella comenzara a sanar heridas y tal vez comenzara a ver hacia el futuro.

Fue un lunes en la mañana cuando Kyouko se presentó en la oficina del presidente de la empresa de talentos, Lory parpadeaba de asombro por lo que veía, su gran estrella femenina estaba ahí con una sonrisa triste pero la más honesta que le había visto en años.

—Creo salte un par de lecciones —dijo la mujer.

—¡Hurra! —grito Lory, mientras "Sebastián" lanzaba pétalos de flores, en tanto la cabeza de LME observaba complacido el chaleco rosa escandaloso con el logo de LoveMe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _**Se esconde, por si lanzan un curcio**_


End file.
